


艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（11）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 2





	艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（11）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



_**Chapter11：Belonging归属** _

在开车回她住处的路上，韩吉一直沉默不语。

“我很快就会走的。”利威尔一边看向窗外的风景一边喃喃道。“有几个人欠我的人情，我可以去找他们。我会想到办法的。”

“啊，没事的，我不介意有人陪。”韩吉回答。她的声音听起来有些许犹豫，尽管她试图显得高兴些。这种不适感使他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你还要继续为那件事感到难堪吗？”他咬紧了牙关。

沉默了几秒，韩吉才回话，她的声音显得平静又有些控诉之意。

“我不知道你想让我怎么做。”她顿了一下。利威尔看向她，发现她抓着方向盘的手纠结地扭动着。“那样太残忍了。”

“残忍？”利威尔转过身来，对她刚刚说的话感到难以置信。 _我是在救他_ ，他想说， _我他妈是为了他好。_

“如果他醒来发现你不在，会很伤心的。”

“哦，你怎么这么肯定？”利威尔苦涩地问道。

“是个人都能猜出来好吧。”韩吉有点恼火。“我以为他对你很重要呢。你确定这是你真正想要的选择吗？”

当然不是。他一点也不确定。他知道逃避很懦弱，但是……

“我不想谈这个。”他定定地说。韩吉叹了口气，但没有追问下去，二人再次陷入了沉默。利威尔转过身，再次看向窗外，他自责不该让愤怒影响自己。他从来就不是什么温柔善良的人，但他也不该把自己的臭脾气发泄在韩吉身上。尤其不该在她好心给自己住处的时候。

当他们快到她的公寓的时候，利威尔扫视了一下整个区域。他的目光一下停住了，怀疑地眯起眼睛盯向街对面的一辆黑色SUV。

“那辆车——”他刚开口，韩吉就立马打断了他的话。

“哦那个，不用担心，那是警察！”

“警察？”利威尔皱起了眉。

“你不需要保护并不代表我不需要。”

“没错。”他略带歉意地回答，一时间感到羞愧万分，因为他从没担心过韩吉可能会成为目标。但如果凯尼发现是她把消息透漏给了警方，当然这极有可能。作为报复对象，她就会被列为头号目标。

“我和你一起你会感到不适吗？”他问。因为这是他第一次考虑到韩吉现在很担心自身的安危，而现在他在她身边，这只会徒增危险。

“实际上，我可能更喜欢独处。”她嘟囔着，而后清了清嗓子，说道。“无论如何，鉴于你好像对这件事并不是很担心，这种高枕无忧可能会影响到我。”

“正如我所说，凯尼把自保看得比什么都重要。”

韩吉点点头，回头看了一眼SUV。

“你去艾伦那里的时候他们怎么没有护送你？”利威尔好奇地问道。

“呃，他们本来主动提出，我到哪他们跟到哪，不过我可不想让他们卷入狼群，因为我觉得在那里我是十分安全的。”

随后她又摇摇头，拍了拍手，表示谈话到此结束。

“无论如何，我们该上楼去了。”她说。利威尔便毫无异议地跟了上去。

这间公寓位于四楼，空间不大，但很不错。当韩吉向他展示备用卧室的时候，他突然回想起第一次住在艾伦家客房时的情形。从他第一次在那里醒来，仿佛已经过了一生，尽管他知道其实才过了大约三周。

韩吉站在他身边，小心翼翼的将一只手搭在他肩上。

“再次感谢你。”他严肃地说道。“我欠你一条命，我知道现在我待在这里有些得寸进尺。但我并没有把这些看做理所当然。”

一阵沉默，韩吉用力地按了按他的胳膊以示安慰。

“我不介意帮你，利威尔。”她回答。“经过在那里的一切后，我很愿意这么做。你经历了太多，该去休息了。”她顿了一下，又说道。“等一会儿帮我做晚饭好吗？”

利威尔转头露出一个感激的笑，点点头。

韩吉笑着对他的手臂轻打了一拳。

“我们会挺过去的。”她说。

**oOo**

自那之后，日子就那样浑浑噩噩地过去了。利威尔大部分时间都难以入睡，艾伦带给他的空虚始终压迫着他，每当他一闭上眼睛，可怕的梦魇都穷追不舍。是那种艾伦被折磨的噩梦，是那种他自己在黑暗的小巷里被追赶的噩梦，但最常见的还是法兰和伊莎贝尔死去的噩梦。

他们死的时候，他为他们哀悼过，痛哭过，歇斯底里过。然而现在，当这些记忆被撕开，再度压迫着他，伤口仿佛又长了出来。痛苦使他呼吸不畅，没能挽救他们的内疚使他蜷缩在角落，双手掩面，试图阻止夺眶而出的眼泪。

他不是没有察觉到韩吉的梦惊。异于常人的听觉使他会在半夜被她的哽噎和尖叫吵醒，而他自己也被心魔折腾得无法入睡。有时，他凌晨两点都睡不着时，会起身看点无聊的电视剧，这时候她便会加入他，把音量调得大声一点，还会拿来些零嘴。

利威尔并不愿意承认，在她身边，确实好很多。

他们没有再说起过艾伦的事，尽管他注意到了她以为自己没注意时投过来的眼神。为了自己好，他还是尽量将Alpha从自己的脑子里摒除。自从他恢复正常之后，就再也没联系过利威尔，利威尔觉得他的想法没错，在绑架事件之后，艾伦可能宁愿离他远点。这很痛苦，但他知道这是正确的选择。他只是不配将艾伦作为自己的光罢了。

他留在利威尔身上的气息开始日渐消散，但痕迹仍旧固执地附着在身。这只能是一种煎熬的提醒，他每天都到拼命擦洗自己好几次，但Alpha似乎已经生长在了他的皮肉之下，不愿离开。

他明白这样想很愚蠢，痕迹总会消失的。他们一起度过发情期的时候可能使那气息更加浓烈了。韩吉身上的味道已经快要盖过它了。随着时间推移，它会完全消失的。利威尔试图说服自己这是件好事，这就是自己真正想要的。

**oOo**

他花了整整两周才缓过来。这是个漫长而痛苦的过程，但他以前不是没有经历过，如果说利威尔从自己的一生中学到了什么的话，那就是在逆境中活下来。

他与一位老相识取得了联系，并且得到了一间位于她家地下室的小房间，还有机会赚点外快，他知道是时候离开了。

他在艾伦那里就是白吃白喝的闲人，现在又依靠着韩吉，他真的该重新独立生活了。他会设法把欠他们的钱还了，如果他们接受的话。但韩吉已经说过帮忙做做家务就足够了，那么艾伦，嗯……利威尔不确定他是否还会想收到自己的来信。

尽管如此，他还是驻足不前，他明白的。席纳的新公寓已经在等着他了，但他还是没有走，甚至没告诉韩吉这事。他在拖，尽管他并不想承认。 _走吧_ ，他对自己说。 _你得走了。_

然而，两天后，他仍然没有离开。他仍然帮韩吉一起做午餐，按部就班地进行着日常活动。再次一个人生活会很怪的，他想。

他正一边切洋葱，一边听着收音机，韩吉的手机突然响了。她把洗好的菜放到一旁伸手去接电话，利威尔都没抬头看一眼。直到她没声了，他才转过头来，发现她正盯着自己看，一只手还递过了电话。

“找你的。”

他并没有听到是谁打来的，但她的表情使他的胃狠狠地抽了一下，满心忧虑地接过了电话。

“喂？”

“适可而止吧。”听到电话另一头的声音，他困惑地眨眨眼。

“三笠？”他迟疑地问。

“我以为你只是需要一点私人时间，但你不能一直这样。”她的语气有明显的怒气，尖刻而带有责备之意。“如果你不要他了，起码当面告诉他吧。”

利威尔心如擂鼓。她甚至没有提艾伦的名字，但一切都还历历在目。他不得不努力没让自己把电话给捏碎了。 _如果你不要他了……_

“从我们认识以来，除了伤害，我什么都没给过他。”他终于开口，声音细若蚊呐。

三笠发出一声类似于质疑的咆哮。

“你现在离开才是伤害他。”她气急败坏地说，没错了，她的确在咆哮。

他没吭声，听见她深吸了一口气，似乎镇定了下来。

“是因为发情期吗？”她的声音平静了不少。

“你他妈在说什么？”

她顿了一下。

“艾伦以为你离开的原因是，他上次对你太过于粗暴了。”

“太傻了，当然不是因为这个。”他立刻回道。“老天啊，他没做错任何事。如果他以为是因为我讨厌他那样做，那就告诉他，他是个傻逼。”他的语气间难掩怒意。艾伦每次这样自责都使他心烦意乱。一想到艾伦，他就心如刀绞，他还在为那件事而内疚。

利威尔咬牙切齿道：“除了带来麻烦我他妈什么都没为他做过。请转告他，以后别找个像我一样的烂人。这就是你要的答复。”然后他挂了电话。

韩吉仍旧一动不动地站在他的对面，当他把电话递还给她的时候，她就那样盯着他。他试图忽略自己微微颤抖的手。

“你知道吗，利威尔，你刚刚并没有说你不想和他在一起。”

“那又如何？我是没说过我不想。” _在我把你的破电话摔地上之前，赶紧他妈的拿回去_ ，他想说。

“难道你不觉得艾伦很有可能偷听了电话内容吗？”利威尔皱起眉作为回应。他不明白她为什么把话题转到这上面。

“如果是这样，那正好，我不想他因为这种事内疚。”

“行，”她缓缓说道。“你觉得听完刚刚你说的那番话，你们俩就结束了，他就不会来找你？”

他愣住了。“你怎么知道。”这个回答连他自己听起来都像是在找借口。

“行，”她重复道。“我就是打个比方。我是说，你真的相信他会听你的去找别人吗？”

“可能吧，他该这么做。”然而，就在他说这话的同时，眼睛又忍不住朝门口瞟去，似乎在期待艾伦的突然出现，他开始坐立难安。老天呐，他其实想——

“我要出去一会儿。”韩吉突然说，利威尔立刻缓过神来。

他瞪大眼睛。“什么？”

“他可能会来，利威尔，我不想蹚这滩浑水。”

他想让她留下，别犯傻了，因为艾伦当然不可能突然冲到这里来。但是，他反而心神不定起来，半天说不出一句话，他就那样静静地看着她打电话给下面的警察，问他们是否能护送她进城。

“我把这个放冰箱了。”韩吉挂了电话之后说道。她将两人刚刚正在准备的食物放好。“幸好才开始做。”

他僵硬地站在原地，看着她走来走去，他仿佛脚下生根了一般，哪儿也去不了。

“嘿，如果艾伦来了，你该让他留下，这样我们三个就可以一起吃个晚饭了！”韩吉满心欢喜地说着。她这么若无其事使利威尔有种难以置信的想要揍她的冲动。

“他不会来的。”他终于恢复了语言能力，双手攥成了拳头。那种皮肉之下的异样感觉又冒了出来，仿佛他的指甲又会变成利爪，牙龈痒痒的要长出利齿。 _呼吸_ ，他对自己重复道。

“如果你非要这么说的话，”她已经拿起外套，蹬上鞋子，几乎要唱出歌来了。“再见！”利威尔还没来得及回应，她就出门了。

他不知道自己在那里站了多久，盯着她的背影发呆，感觉就像短暂的永恒时刻。而后他才振作起来，离开了原地。

 _快跑，_ 他脑子里有个声音说，尽管他又有些想留下。 _你的Alpha可能会来找你的。_ 它轻声说。他 _还要你。_

“我担心这个干什么？”他恼火地自言自语。“他妈的他才不会来呢。”尽管如此，他的胸腔仍然在毫无规律地砰砰直跳。

利威尔到餐桌旁坐下，双手捂住脸，好不让自己的眼睛忍不住看门口。然而并没有什么卵用，这只能让他的听觉更加敏锐，公寓楼里的一声一响都没有放过。

他静静地坐了很长时间，心跳终于恢复了正常，呼吸也变得缓慢而稳定。

 _我到底在干什么啊？_ 他茫然地问自己。艾伦不会来的。他看了看表，已经过去半小时了。从族群的住处到这里要花多长时间？顶多二十五分钟吧？不，他显然是不来了，利威尔不该再像个傻子一样了，还是回席纳吧。继续抓着已经失去的东西不放有什么意义呢?何况他从未真正拥有过。

他深吸一口气，站了起来，舒展了一下身体，告诉自己放手吧。不管怎样，这是最好的办法。

他正走向自己的房间，就听到了动静。走廊外有脚步声。他也不清楚自己怎么知道的，但他就是知道。甚至在脚步声停在公寓门外，然后传来轻轻的敲门声之前。甚至在艾伦的声音透过门之前。

“利威尔？”只是他的名字，只有四个字母，但他一听到这名字，就感觉世界上除了自己和那声音以外别无他物了。只剩下他和艾伦，还有隔着他们的那扇门。他好像被捆住了一般，浑身动弹不得。

“我知道你在里面。”艾伦的声音很不安，轻细得仿若耳语。但利威尔仍然听得清清楚楚，就好像艾伦附在耳边讲话一般。“请把门打开。”

公寓门并没有上锁，这意味着只要他想，就可以直接进来，但艾伦显然希望利威尔来决定开门还是不开门，天知道他就是这个意思。他很想把门打开，贴上艾伦的胸膛，用手穿过Alpha柔软的发，再次被他的气息所包裹。不仅如此，他还想让艾伦沾上自己的味道，因为如果说自己身上Alpha的味道褪去了，那么艾伦身上属于自己的味道也一定变淡了。一想到这里，他就感到痛苦不堪，呼吸困难。但他仍然没有任何动作，迷迷糊糊地想如果自己什么都不做的话，过一会儿艾伦是不是就会离开。

艾伦把头靠在门上，传来一声轻微的响。利威尔听见了他颤抖的呼吸。去找他，你的Alpha很伤心。他脑子里的声音说。

利威尔缓缓转过身，面向门，脚步沉重地穿过房间，直到站定，将手放在门把上。如此接近，他几乎能感受到艾伦，好似他的身体能够分辨出在另一边的Alpha。就在利威尔深吸一口气的时候，一丝艾伦的气味从门缝飘了进来，他几乎呛住。这种触手可及的感觉，他简直能在舌尖品尝出来，他突然反应过来艾伦的呼吸是多么凌乱，因为他之前想要大口呼吸的时候也很难保持平稳。

“求你了，利威尔，把门开开。”艾伦重复道。听到这声音，利威尔的脊骨一阵寒颤。

他拉住把手，慢慢地，向下推，一点一点。当门完全打开时，他向他看去，从艾伦的运动鞋，到他的身体，越过他起伏的胸膛，目光最后落在他的面颊。

对这突如其来紧紧盯着自己的如潭的双眼，利威尔有些不知所措，那眼睛掠过自己的每一寸，最后两人望向彼此。

利威尔注意到，他的目光尽显疲倦，还有焦急，尽管现在都已被炽热烧尽了。他的眼睛下有一圈乌青，下巴上长着胡茬，头发凌乱地耷拉着。他看起来压根没睡过，利威尔心疼极了，他很想伸手去触碰好确认真实性。

他低头时余光瞥到艾伦伸过来的手，猛抽了一口气，他向后退了一步。那只手在空中了悬了一秒，然后紧握成拳，落了下去，随着而来的痛苦和煎熬使利威尔咬紧了牙。但他就是无法接受艾伦的触碰，因为在他碰到自己的那一刻，利威尔不知道还能不能控制住自己，让自己不去回应。即使他真的这么做了，利威尔也不认为自己有能力阻止他。

他清了清嗓子，退进公寓。“进来吧。”

艾伦的眼睛一刻都没有离开过他，他走进屋，关上了身后的门。

“如果你没生我的气，为什么要离开？为什么不让我碰你？”艾伦平静地开口。

利威尔能看出他说话时眼中的悲伤和沮丧，只好愧疚地转移了视线。

“我差点害死你，你不知道吗？”他定定地说。

“那不是你的错。我怎么会因此而怪你。”艾伦一边说着一边靠近，他的身子绷得像根电线杆，但他不得不克制自己。

“那本来就是我的——”

“你没有强迫我帮你，”艾伦打断了他的话，那声音仿佛在乞求利威尔听下去。“那天晚上是我选择了救你，那天是我选择了让你住在我家，那天是我选择了去席纳找你。在找到你之前，我就找到我的车。如果我想，我本可以直接回家，但我决定去找你，因为我想——我想——”他的声音哽噎了，利威尔的心疼得一抽。

“我记得，”艾伦颤抖地呼了口气。“当我变成狂躁状态的时候，我仍然清清楚楚地记得你。我怎么会——我是说，老天啊，利威尔，你不明白我真的很想和你结为伴侣吗？”他瞪着大大的眼睛，紧紧地注视利威尔，使他没法看向别处。“我记得我从未像想让你回咬我时那样渴望过什么东西，你不明白这意味着什么吗？当你把牙齿抵在我的脖子上时，难道你不明白除了伴侣，我永远不会像那样把自己献给别人吗？”他的呼吸紊乱，好似剧烈运动过一般，现在已经喘不上气了。他的眼睛又变成了金色，好像对于这种变化难以自控。利威尔实在对他讨厌不起来。

“他妈的只有傻逼才会想和我在一起。”

“那我想我就是那个傻逼。”艾伦生气地反驳。

“我们甚至都不太了解对方，”他感觉如鲠在喉。“你并非真的了解我。你不知道我经历过什么，也不知道我以后想要什么。如果我不愿意和你的族群住在一起呢？如果我想去另一个国家怎么办？如果我不想要孩子呢？我知道你们狼人很看重家庭，那你有没有想过我也许不想要这些呢？你到底有没有想过我们的未来？” _我害怕有一天你会讨厌我，我害怕有一天你会离开我_ ，但他没有说出口。

艾伦目不转睛地看着他。“好，行，你想要搬家吗？”

“没有，但是——”

“我想要孩子，但是如果你不想要，没有关系，我更想要你。我永远都更想要你。如果你不想和他们一起住，没关系，我们可以住我那里，只要能回去看看他们就行了。只要我有你，就够了。你还不懂吗？”到最后，他的声音抖地不成样，他看起来太累了，利威尔甚至还没考虑清楚，就伸出了手。

他一碰到艾伦的手，两人都深吸了一口气。一股电流从手臂连接处传来，利威尔无法控制地收紧了手臂，正如艾伦一般。

他几乎没来得及反应，突然就被紧紧地抱住了。一只手紧搂着他的肩，另一只手紧抓着他的发，艾伦把他死死地按在自己的胸膛上。狼人的脸埋在他的发间，大口呼吸着利威尔的气味，利威尔能感受到他的颤栗。

他小心翼翼地抬起手，搂住艾伦的腰，也紧紧地回抱着他的Alpha。

“你怎么知道你更想要我呢？”利威尔喃喃道。他的手扭扯着艾伦的T恤，他想要靠得更近一些。

艾伦慢吞吞地，不情愿地起身，似乎真的把他割裂了一般痛苦。他微微向后靠了靠，尽管利威尔的胳膊还紧紧环着他的腰。然后，他好似对待什么贵重物品一样，极其小心地捧起利威尔的脸，两人四目相对。

“我想要和你结合，利威尔。”他轻声说。“这不是你能拒绝的，也不是你想要拒绝的。”

他的拇指轻柔地抚过利威尔的脸颊，当它擦过嘴唇时，利威尔回应般地张开了唇，拇指在他的下唇摩挲着。艾伦的眼睛全神贯注地注视它。

两人被缠绵的气息所包裹，欲望和渴求交织。

“如果我们能永远这样多好，”艾伦低声说。“但这还不够。”

他的手向下游走，一直抚到他的喉结。利威尔迷迷糊糊地把头歪到一边，心如鹿撞。

“你对我那样，”艾伦低声说着，手指慢慢收紧，拇指紧紧压在他想要咬一口的位置。“是想折磨我吗？”

“不是。”利威尔喘着气，用自己的手包住艾伦的。

艾伦不稳地呼吸着，再次将利威尔按向他的胸膛，一点儿都动弹不了。利威尔伸手去碰狼人的脖颈时，他开始把他推向沙发。利威尔的腿撞到了沙发边，艾伦轻轻地把他放下，直到他的整个身体笼罩着利威尔。尽管很重，但是这个重量使人安心。

艾伦将脸贴在利威尔的脖子上，大口大口地吸着他的味道，双手紧抓着他的腰，固定着他的身子。利威尔感觉自己被胸中涌出的情绪压得喘不过气来，除了抓住艾伦，他什么也做不了。

他们就这样躺着，纠缠在一起，呼吸着彼此的气息，直到心跳开始平稳。艾伦的气息如毒品一样让他上瘾，使他松懈，昏昏欲睡。

“我能理解你需要时间走出来。”艾伦轻轻地挨着他的脖子，打破了沉默。“如果经历了这一切你还需要独处……”他似乎很挣扎，双手在利威尔的腰间不时地绷紧。“只是，请不要离开我。如果你再这样，我不知道我还能不能应付得了。我睡不着，也无法思考——”他停住了，利威尔能感觉到他的肌肉紧绷了起来，也嗅到了他的痛苦。

“好，”他保证道。他想跟艾伦解释，只要他一回到他的怀抱，就不可能再离开了。他没有再次放手的勇气了。他还想说很多很多，尽管他知道，千言万语都无法表达他们紧紧拥抱在一起时的这一刻。于是，他抬起手温柔的圈住艾伦，轻抚着他的背，只是说：“好，我留下。”


End file.
